


The Saga of Salvia Lophophora

by TheQueerTurtle



Series: Andie's RPG Babies [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: All others belong to my friends, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Salvia is my OC, i wrote this really quick so sorry if theres some errors, my party members are asses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerTurtle/pseuds/TheQueerTurtle
Summary: Salvia is the son of a famous adventurer who he is desperately trying to separate himself from.  His mother, Gallica Lophophora, was absent most of his life and after learning of her unfaithfulness to his father, he left without a second thought.  After leaving home at 18, the past four years of wandering have been very different from his cush upbringing.After finding a gig with Acquisitions Inc., Salvia has joined a rag-tag group looking to make a quick buck and maybe a name for themselves.  Now his only goals are to make sure he can get it out of this journey alive and make sure he is not recognized as the son of the woman he has come to despise.
Series: Andie's RPG Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756057
Kudos: 1





	1. Tim is Tired of Salvia's Shit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some fics about the misadventures of my d&d group, most of it will be centered around Salvia since he's my character. Here is some quick info about the party:
> 
> Salvia: 22 (or whatever the elf equivalent is), bard, high elf  
> Kaen: 26, warlock (previously a rogue), half-elf  
> Joe: 18, wizard, high elf  
> Tim: 28, cleric, half-elf

The four adventurers entered the large stone cavern at the back of the cave entrance. It was carved out of the walls and was obviously man-made and had four large supporting pillars. The first thing that caught their attention was the large iron doors which were situated in the far wall of the giant room. The second thing that caught their attention was the four pools throughout the cavern. One of them was crystal clear, you could see all the way down to the bottom of the underground pond. The second did not look so pleasant, it was a sickly green and was practically opaque. The third was blue, not a normal blue, one that looked artificial. And the last was murky, some white-ish substance floating around in the water which looked very unpleasant.  
  
Joe, Kaen, Tim, and Salvia wandered around the room for a bit taking in their surroundings.  
  
“Look,” Tim pointed to the walls of the cavern which they noticed had carvings in them. They depicted a line humanoid figures in long cloaks walking into a body of water like some kind of strange baptism.  
  
“Is… is that what we should be doing?” Joe asked. The high elf wizard was smart when he wanted to be, but his foolhardiness and naivety often got the better of him.  
  
Salvia walked over to the murky pond and peered into its surface. There was nothing particularly peculiar about it, but he still was hesitant to investigate any farther.  
  
Kaen walked over to join him, “Let me see.” She took out her quarterstaff and dipped the end into the water, but nothing happened.  
  
“Well… I don’t know if that actually answers anything.” The warlock had been around the block more than once, her previous experience as a rogue combined with her new powers made her someone you wanted to make sure was on your side.  
  
Losing interest in Kaen’s trials, Salvia walked over to the green pond and leaned in again to take a closer look. Again, besides the color, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No strange bubbles or scents, no mysterious movements under the water. But Salvia knew that probably wasn’t the whole story, so he decided to conduct his own experiment.  
  
“Hey, Tim, come here for a second!” The half-elf cleric looked over at the green-skinned elf and made his way to meet him at the edge of the water.  
  
“Take a look in here.”  
  
“Why.” Tim gave his usual deadpan stare to Salvia. He was clearly not amused by the bard’s plan. They had only known each other for, what, a couple of days now? And he was already fed up with his antics.  
  
“Just look. And tell me what you see.” But Tim made no move to do so. Instead, he grabbed Salvia by the shoulders and started manhandling him towards the pond.  
  
“Hey!” He tried his best to struggle out of the grip, but the five-foot-five elf was no match for the man who was nearly a foot taller than him and significantly broader as well.  
  
With ease, Tim threw Salvia air-born into the green water. It was deeper than it seemed and he had to swim his way back to the surface. Kaen noticed the commotion and came running over to help Salvia crawl his way out so he was sitting on dry land. The parts of his dark blue hair which he kept unsecured were plastered to his face and neck while the bunch he kept tied up was falling out of its loose bun. He moved the long wet strands out of his eyes and gave Tim an ungrateful stare as he wrung out his bangs. Tim didn’t seem to react, but there was an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
“Do you feel weird?” Kaen was looking over Salvia but was keeping her distance to avoid any trouble  
  
“No…” Salvia said clearly irritated. He didn’t offer any more of an answer as he fixed his bun.  
  
He really didn’t feel any different. Nothing had happened, as far as he could tell.  
  
“What about this one?” Joe called. He was looking into the clear pond. Kaen walked over to join him. The half-elf looked contemplatively into the water, and without warning, she jumped in feet first.  
  
Joe startled and jumped back to avoid the splash. Kaen reemerged soon after and made her way back to shore. She too seemed unphased.  
  
“It really didn’t do anything.” She stated matter-of-factly as she began to dry herself off to the best of her ability.  
  
The pond which remained uninspected was the unnaturally blue one. Salvia stood up next to the male half-elf who towered over him. He looked to the last pond and turned to Tim unamused, “I guess it’s your turn, huh.”  
  
Tim studied him for a moment, his face as unreadable as usual. Salvia returned the steely gaze waiting to see what Tim’s reaction would be if he gave any at all.  
  
Again, Tim grabbed Salvia, this time by the collar of his shirt, and began dragging him over to the other body of water.  
  
“What the hell! Hey! Fucking let go! I hate you! I hate you!” Salvia shouted indignantly all the way to the last pool. With ease, Tim threw him, and he landed with a large splash into the water. But this time, something did happen.  
  
Visions swam behind Salvia’s eyelids, visions of violence, of murder and disease, falling buildings crushing bodies, accompanied by sounds of war and grief and pained screams.  
  
Salvia dragged himself out of the water this time. Fat drops of water fell from his clothes and hair as the sat on his shins and leaned forward, supporting himself on his palms. The sounds of destruction were still ringing in his head. He was clearly shaken up.  
  
The moment lasted long enough for his party members to become anxious, even Tim seemed to worry. But their alarm was forgotten when Salvia spoke up.  
  
“...I fucking hate you.”  



	2. A Bard and His Cleric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Salvia had not gotten off on the right foot. It doesn't seem like Salvia has much to like about this guy. But maybe he's just an emotionally repressed baby and needs a kick in the ass to get his shit together (he does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do some quick descriptions of the characters since I have a better idea of what they look like now that I talked about it with my party members.
> 
> Salvia is a moon elf bard, he is 5'5'' (165.1 cm) and had like forest-y green skin with long straight dark blue hair and violet eyes, most of which he keeps in a loose bun except for some loose ends in the front which tend to get in his eyes. He wears one red earring with a red teardrop bead hanging from it in his left ear, a purple, grey, and black baja hoodie (also known as a drug rug lol), a dark grey skirt that stops above his knees, and dark purple boots (they look like docs)
> 
> Tim is a half-elf cleric, he's 6'2'' (188 cm) and has dark skin, short curly hair and brown eyes. He wears very basic armor, most of which is chainmail except for his chest piece which is steel. He wears basic tan pants and brown leather boots. (I would have to talk to my DM to see if there's anything more detailed but that's what I know at the moment)
> 
> I'll explain the other characters later!

A lot had changed in their relationship. When they first met, Salvia didn’t feel like he had much to like about Tim. He didn’t talk much, and that wouldn’t have been a problem, except for the fact that when he did, his words were often harsh or dismissive, and he rarely expressed any emotion making him hard to read and harder to understand, which for a person like Salvia who wore his heart out on his sleeve was very troubling. The closest he had ever gotten to seeing him happy was when Salvia was dragging himself out of the small pond back in the cave which Tim had kindly thrown him into. Twice. It seemed like Salvia would never be able to stand the guy. But something had happened, something which still none of them could find an explanation for.

During their time in the cave, a strange sensation came over them. All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, the five of them were no longer alone in their own minds. Thoughts that did not belong to Salvia began popping into his head, thoughts that sounded vaguely like his party members. The others seemed to notice as well. Joe’s confused expression was reflected in the feelings barraging Salvia. A very articulate voice that they did not recognize seemed to be coming from the goblin named Gorko which they had picked up not too long ago. And Kaen’s thoughts began immediately running through the list in her head of the many people she owed money to, catching herself and dismissing them when she was assured that the other four were not on that list.

Underneath all the commotion, a feeling which Salvia did not expect started growing in the back of his mind. It was a fondness, but not his own, rather, it seemed to be directed _towards_ him. His cheeks began to heat up at the realization and when he let himself tap into it, he felt butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t just comradery, this felt more like a crush. Trying to find the source of the emotion, Salvia traced it, like running an imaginary finger down a clear fishing line. The trail wavered a bit, but eventually, he found its end at the person he would have least expected.

Tim was standing beside him a few feet away. Salvia took a small risk and peeked over and up towards the dark-skinned half-elf. To his surprise, brown eyes were already looking back into his violet ones. They widened, just barely noticeable, and as if an alarm had been tripped, feelings that could only be described as loud came crashing into Salvia’s consciousness, and as quickly as they began they went silent. He hadn’t noticed over the sudden onslaught, but Tim had looked away, pointedly staring straight ahead.

Now, about a week and a half later, this strange phenomenon had happened twice. The second time was not as unpleasant as the first. Rather than feeling intrusive, it felt more like company. They were now making their way to another town, heading into a small forest as they continued on their journey. Every so often, Salvia would lightly pluck at the mental thread he found tethering himself to Tim. The first few times, there was no reaction, the half-elf being just as unresponsive as he ever was. But about the third or fourth time Salvia reached out, Tim responded, or maybe subconsciously reacted. A warmth came down the line and made its way to Salvia, spreading over his cheeks, filling his chest, and causing a small smile to slip onto his face. He let it stay that way, content to spend the rest of their time like this basking in the feeling.

Now it had been about almost another week since that last encounter, and Salvia found himself growing rather fond of Tim. Being elves and not needing much sleep besides some deep meditation, Joe and Salvia always took the night watches, Joe going first and Salvia second. He didn’t mind it, he loved the stars and moon and the quiet that came with them. But now he had a new part to look forward to. Every morning, Tim would be up before the sun had risen and would start gathering food, checking the weather, or doing any other task which needed to be done before the party continued their journey. Salvia would watch him shuffle around quietly. He usually had to break the ice with a “hello” or “good morning,” but eventually Tim began to relax. Conversation came easier and more frequently, and Salvia was even able to get a small smile or chuckle out of Tim once or twice.

One morning, during their usual routine, Tim asked Salvia if he could show him something. He held his hands to his mouth and started making short whistling noises. A moment later, a sparrow flew from the trees and Tim extended a hand to give it a place to perch. Salvia couldn’t help but find it endearing. Here was Tim, their tall, broad, stoic cleric holding this tiny bird oh-so-delicately.

Salvia got up from where he was sitting cross-legged by the modest campfire to get a closer look. The sparrow was twittering happily in the half-elf’s large palm, head tilting from side to side to get a look at its new company. Salvia leaned in closer to get a better look,

“That’s so cool…”

He lifted a hesitant hand to give the small bird a couple of light strokes with his middle finger. It seemed completely unbothered and even pleased.

He smiled and looked up to Tim to see his reaction. To his surprise, Tim was not looking at the sparrow but rather back at Salvia with warm eyes and the slightest smile. But once again, Tim’s gaze immediately snapped to somewhere else, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

Salvia realized he had never been this close to Tim before. He was tall, at least six foot two, which gave him a good nine inches over Salvia. He was also warm. The body heat radiating off of him might as well have replaced the small fire Salvia had been sitting at earlier. And he could just barely make out a slight blush that was dusting his dark cheeks.

“You like animals?” Salvia looked away, sparing Tim from his curious stare.

“Yeah… They’re easier than people.”

Salvia cast another sideways glance his way,

“What do you mean?”

He sighed,

“People can lie. They can tell you one thing and mean something completely different. Animals don’t do that,” he rubbed the sparrow’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, “They’re always honest. They’re not going to hurt you, at least not on purpose.”

The quiet that followed made Salvia sad. Tim tended to be impassive, sometimes even aloof. Was that because he was afraid? Did he think that the four of them would hurt him? Did he think that Salvia would hurt him…?

“Well, I won’t.”

Tim finally looked to him, surprised,

“Huh?”

“I won’t hurt you. I’ll be honest, I won’t lie to you. I promise, okay?”

Tim still looked slightly startled and it took him a few moments to process what Salvia was saying. After the shock seemed to wear off, a softness which Salvia had never seen from him came over his face.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be from a smutty part of our campaign but I got sidetracked lol I think I'll write that scene next.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna make this into a collection so that I can write about some of my characters from other campaigns as well. I'll have some that are backstories too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
